


War

by elronduil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elronduil/pseuds/elronduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shot think I wrote a while back! And by 'a while', I mean last summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

Steel gray eyes burned into glittering green ones. Ones that were glittering with suppressed tears.

There was nothing between the two. No passion. It had long gone disappeared. There was no more excitement. Excitement for doing something so daring and rebellious. There wasn’t even the compassion that had once been burning in between them like a warm fire.

There was nothing. Practically no emotion at all. Only two soulless bodies – shells – looking for _something_.

He continued to look down at Harry, his right hand stoking his cheek while his left hand kept them so close up so far apart. Their noses were nearly touching, faces only mere centimeters apart from each other. He could smell the intoxicating scent of honey and spice coming from Harry’s breath. His head was swimming at the sweetness of it, nearly leaving him dazed.  
Anger filled him then, so sudden, and it quickly spread throughout his whole being like wild fire ready to kill anything in its path. It felt as if it became a part of him. Pumping his blood for him, replacing his heart. He was so angry. Just, so angry. He wasn’t angry at Harry though. No. he was far from it.

He was angry at himself. Angry at his father. Angry at what he was going to be forced to do. Angry that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. That he didn’t even have the choice of being able to run away. It would not only be his life on the line, but his parents’ and Harry’s too. He couldn’t live with that. He knew he’d never be able to live with the guilt of them dying because of him.

Draco moved his hand, grabbing Harry’s jaw and crashing his lips down. Their lips molded against each other in a harsh, desperate kiss. Raw emotion flowing through it. There was pain and torture behind it all. Both knowing that this could as well be their last kiss.

The smaller boy placed his hands on Draco’s waist, keeping their bodies as close to one another as possible. Intent on keeping the other boy there as long as possible.

Yes. The passion between them had vanished. But their love for each other hadn’t – it was the only thing left between them. It would never be gone. Draco wouldn’t let it. He would forever love Harry. He would love him no matter what. He had promised him that one thing.

He promised Harry he would come back. That he’d make it seem like the war had never happened. But Draco doubted it. They both did. Deep down, they knew what would happen. War changed people forever.

But Draco would make sure it wouldn’t change his heart. He promised Harry forever. Draco would keep that promise; he’d give Harry forever once it was all over.


End file.
